vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiichirō Sano
Summary Seiichirō Sano is a 9th grader at Inaho Junior High School and a member of the team Ueki. He was known as the Genius of Robert's Ten while he was part of it. Like Ueki, Sano has a dutiful sense of justice that always urges him to help others; and because of this characteristic, Sano and Ueki see eye to eye. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least 7-C, likely higher | 6-C Name: Seiichirō Sano Origin: Law of Ueki Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power to change towels into steel, Expert in using weapons from his steel, Can induce magnetism into his steel Attack Potency: Largr Building level+ (Should be comparable to Ueki) | At least Town level, likely higher (Able to fight against 6-stars Ueki) | Island level (Shouldn't be far weaker than 8-stars Ueki. Able to cut a wing of Seiku from weakened Anon) Speed: Subsonic+ (Should be comparable to Ueki) | FTL (Can keep up with 6-stars Ueki) | At least FTL (Should be faster than before) Lifting Strength: Likely Class M (Should be comparable to Ueki) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | At least Town Class, likely higher | Island Class Durability: Large Building level+ | At least Town level, likely higher | Island level Stamina: High (Able to fight several opponents for a long time while need to usually hold his breath to active his power) Range: Extended melee range with his steels, tens of meters with his throwing weapons like spears or boomerangs Standard Equipment: A lot of towels Intelligence: Sano was known as the Genius of Robert's Ten. despite the fact that his power is so normal when compared to other power users, he can be creative with his power which gave him victories more than 30 times against other power users. Weaknesses: He needs to hold his breath to active his power. He also is a reckless person who usually makes a quick move without careful thinking. Which makes his attacks have holes sometimes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power to turn towels into steels:' By holding his own breath, Sano can change his towels to steel, but they will change back to towels if he starts breathing again. Sano can freely define the shape of his steel, such as turning them into metal plates, spears or boomerangs. Sano has several creative ways to use his power. One example is throwing a boomerang, changing it back to a towel to make it cover an opponent's face and changing it back to steel again. **'Level 2: Super Magnetism:' Sano's level 2 ability is the ability to induce magnetism into the steel he creates. The magnetic field generated is extremely strong, as it is seen to pull bullets out of their trajectory. Like most level 2 abilities, Sano's ability can be activated on command thus allowing him to use his strategic abilities to their full potential. He even used the super-magnetism ability to retire Diegostar by headbutting him when he launched himself as a railgun projectile. Key: BoS Sano | Dogura Mansion Arc | Thrid Round Arc/Eos Sano Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Law of Ueki Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Metal Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6